Wireless communications systems offer a variety of services to subscribers such as interconnect calling, short message service (SMS), packet data communications and dispatch communications. Many wireless communications systems facilitate communications between a wireless application server and a client application resident on the wireless subscriber unit. For example, dispatch services (also known as “push-to-talk” or “walkie-talkie” services) are currently offered as an Internet protocol (IP) application served by a dispatch server.
More recently, the introduction of the dual-mode handset has made it necessary to revamp traditional device testing procedures in order to simulate stressful real-life network interactions with concurrent testing of different network conditions. With overlapping network coverages, two modems and mixed services within a single handset, it becomes increasingly difficult, if not impossible, for a test team to envision the entire scope of testing that needs to be performed for accurate device certification.
As wireless devices gain in complexity through the addition of capabilities to interact with multiple networks under varying coverage conditions, the need arises for a comprehensive system for testing and otherwise certifying the operability of such devices. To that end, the following disclosure relates to a system and method for automating network device operability testing.